Destino, esperanza y renacimiento
by MusaCaliope
Summary: “Cuando volvamos a nacer, por favor, cásate conmigo”. Sus palabras aún hacen eco en mi mente…
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre del fic:** Destino, esperanza y renacimiento.

**Autora:** Paufi2511

**Revision general y publicación****:** MusaCaliope

**Paring:** Neji/Hinata.

**Categoría:** Two-Shot

**Género:** Romance.

**Summary: **_"Cuando volvamos a nacer, por favor, cásate conmigo". _Sus palabras aún hacen eco en mi mente…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 1: VOLVER A NACER

(Neo-Neji's POV)

**.**

_Cuando yo renazca, por favor, cásate conmigo…_

_._

_._

Me desperté de un sobresalto sobre el colchón de mi cama, sudando frío y con un fuerte dolor en la frente, justo sobre mi mancha de nacimiento. Es una extraña marca con forma de X que me molesta de vez en cuando, cuando me enfurezco o cuando siento una emoción muy grande. Nunca he entendido porque las personas nacemos con cosas que nos marcan toda la vida, pero con el tiempo he aprendido a saber aceptarlo y sobrellevarlo.

Los recuerdos de un sueño extraño que tuve anoche aún rondan por mi mente. Un ángel me habló. Nunca vi su rostro, pero escuché su voz. Era clara y tenía cierta cadencia que no se por qué, que me hizo subir al cielo en un momento. Lo que ese ángel me dijo, no lo recuerdo bien; la imagen de su rostro, tampoco. Pero lo que sí recuerdo es que vi sus lágrimas derramarse por sus mejillas hasta llegar al suelo, el frío y pálido piso, blanco y sin fin.

Hoy me toca servir de asistente de bibliotecario, otra oportunidad más para demostrar mis grandes habilidades en materia de aburrimiento, que en definitiva son superiores a las de cualquiera. Nunca he sido el alma de la fiesta, pero esto es demasiado, hasta para mí. Es una de esas labores que como becado universitario me veo en la obligación de llevar a cabo. Debo presentarme a las 7:30 a.m, pero apenas pude dormir luego de aquel sueño. Seguramente me tomaré una pequeña siesta en mi ajetreado día como acomodador de libros.

.

.

Ya es medio día. Debería salir a almorzar, pero me ha sucedido algo que nunca imaginé que pasaría. Me encuentro de lo más entretenido leyendo un viejo libro sobre antiguas leyendas de tierras lejanas y pueblos remotos, de valientes luchadores que poseían poderes y que morían por salvar lo que ellos consideraban sus lo más importante en sus vidas: la justicia y el amor. Estos guerreros eran conocidos como ninjas; y es simpático (si es que esa es la palabra que puedo utilizar) pero existe uno de ellos que me recuerda a mí mismo, no físicamente si no en la mirada que expresa dolor en el dibujo con que es representado. Su nombre era Hyuuga Neji.

De él, se dice que fue un hombre muy poderoso, pero que murió solo, que nunca tuvo descendencia y que siempre pareció buscar algo, que nunca encontró. No sé porqué, pero siento que en ese aspecto es en lo que más me parezco a él. Desde que recuerdo siento que me falta algo, pero aún no sé que es. Y esa sensación de ausencia me hace sentir que no soy libre en la vida que vivo, y que solo soy libre en mis sueños, cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de verla…

.

.

_Cuando yo renazca por favor cásate conmigo…_

Hoy volví a soñar con mi ángel, pero en esta ocasión pude entender lo que me dijo: "Por favor cuando renazca, cásate conmigo"

Esta vez, el sueño fue diferente, mucho más vivido que los anteriores. En este sueño, mi ángel estaba parada frente a mí. Era una mujer hermosa, blanca como nieve, con un largo cabello azulado, que caía como un manto que cubría su espalda, pero sus ojos… sus ojos eran extraños. Al instante, recordé que ya había visto unos ojos similares a esos, en aquel libro antiguo de historias de ninjas. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de aquel Ninja con el que tan identificado me había sentido en aquella ocasión.

.

.

_Por favor cuando renazca espérame, esta vez yo voy por ti, esta vez yo te buscaré a ti y volaremos juntos._

Hoy amanecí de nuevo con aquella molestia en mi frente. Aún no entiendo por qué mi cuerpo reacciona tan extraño a los sentimientos, pero en fin, decidí dejarlo pasar (como siempre) para apresurarme con mis quehaceres, porque debo asistir a clases. No desayuné porque es tarde, y tuve que correr porque no tengo dinero ni para el autobús.

Al intentar cruzar la calle, algo llamó mi atención. Ahí estaba ella, parada en la cera del frente. Era una mujer hermosa. Blanca, con cabello negro como la noche, tan parecida a mi ángel, tan igual a ella, que por un momento quedé hipnotizado. Sin ser sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, comencé a avanzar hacia ella.

De pronto, ella me miró. Fue muy extraño, porque tuve la sensación de que ella me reconoció, que sabía quién era yo. Me miró y me sonrió con una tristeza tan infinita que el pecho casi me revienta en ese instante, y luego puso su dedo en su boca, en señal de que guardara silencio y que la dejara ir. En esa misma mano, tenía un anillo, creo que era uno de matrimonio.

En ese momento, yo me alejé.

.

.

Hoy volví a soñar con ella, y claramente me lo dijo "Por favor cuando renazca espérame, esta vez yo voy por ti, esta vez yo te buscaré a ti y volaremos juntos".

Aún sus palabras hacen eco en mi mente…

* * *

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

**Comentario de MusaCaliope:** Aquí les he traído un lindo fic que fue escrito por _Paufi2511_ y que me pidió corrigiera y publicara. He intentado convencerla pero ella no ha querido. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Por cierto, el fic está inspirado en un doujinshi. En verdad, sería como una continuación del mismo. Las imágenes las pueden ver en este link (las siguientes son 01, 02, 03...):

http :// img . photobucket . com / albums / v460 / vvankerck / NejiHina1 / dj00 . jpg (Le quitan los espacios en blanco).

La traducción (a inglés) la pueden encontrar en este link:

http :// forums . narutofan . com / showthread . php ? p=2856495 (Le quitan los espacios en blanco).

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: ESPERANZA Y RENACIMIENTO **

**.**

**.**

**Si la muerte no es el fin, ****creo que aun tenemos esperanzas…**

**(Neo Hinata's POV)**

**.**

Siempre pensé que soñar era como una simple consecución de imágenes que nos envía nuestra mente, como un reflejo fiel de los más ocultos sentimientos, aquellos que nos negamos a aceptar como verdaderos.

Siempre pensé que, al menos, en mis sueños, era libre de escapar por unos instantes de esta vida que escogí llevar. Esta vida que no es la que quisiera vivir, una vida en la que medió una decisión impulsada por simple cobardía.

Que equivocada estaba.

Hace una semana, tuve un sueño extraño. En ese sueño, yo no era yo, o al menos, no parecía ser yo. Mi piel era tan blanca como la recuerdo desde siempre, y mi cuerpo también era el mismo, pero sabía que no era yo. Mi cabello, aunque igual de largo, era azulado (lo que me extrañó mucho); pero lo que más llamó mi atención, fueron mis ojos. Se sentían como si no fueran míos, como si fueran prestados. Unos ojos capaces de ver más allá de lo que se considera normal. Unos ojos capaces de escudriñar en lo más profundo de las personas, aún sin que yo lo deseara.

En mi sueño, me encontraba en medio de un infinito totalmente blanco y denso, lleno de nubes blancas y una espesa neblina que inundaba el ambiente. En mi sueño, comencé a caminar sin rumbo a través de lo espeso de aquellas nubes, disfrutando de la libertad de poder ir a donde deseara, y hacer lo que deseara. Una libertad que no poseo en el mundo real. En mi sueño, yo no era solo un título o una etiqueta, o un artículo de colección; era simplemente yo. Yo y mi mundo interior…

Continué caminando sin rumbo, hasta que de pronto, lo vi. Ahí estaba él, al final de la más lejana de las nubes, de pie, observándome. Sabía quién era él. Él es el hombre de mi vida, de esta y de muchas otras más. Él es el hombre que al que siempre he amado, y al que siempre voy a amar. Pero también sé que él es hombre por el que jamás tuve el valor de luchar.

Por eso, al verlo, lloré.

Desde ese día, ese sueño me han seguido noche tras noche, y en cada ocasión he despertado siempre con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Siempre es igual de doloroso, acaso más. Él me mira y yo le miro, pero yo se que no puedo acercarme, porque no tengo valor para hacerlo…

Siento que ya no lo soporto más.

.

.

.

.

Esta mañana desperté con una angustia en el pecho. Ya no podía soportarlo más, ni en esta, ni en otra vida más. Estaba decidida a guardar todo aquello que tanto me hacía sufrir en lo más hondo de mi ser, no para dejar de sufrir, solo para intentar olvidar qué es lo que me hace sufrir. Estaba decidida a olvidarme de todo aquello, e intentar ser feliz.

Yo no quiero especialmente al hombre que me acompaña. No le amo como hubiese deseado amar, pero ahora él es mi compañero y sé que debo hacerlo feliz. Dicen que la felicidad no es un estado, que se construye de pequeños momentos. Por eso voy a esforzarme por que el este resto de vida sean momentos felices.

Convencida de mí misma y de mi decisión, salí a comprar los víveres. Abrí las puertas de mi residencia, y le sonreí al viento, dispuesta a _ser feliz_. _"Hoy es un gran día, quiero que el sol me dé en el rostro y quiero sentir el aire recorrer mis pulmones. Hoy la libertad será parte de mi vida real, no solo de la que tengo en sueños"._

Pronto me llevaría tremendo chasco.

Me dirigí a la tienda, y cuando me dispuse a cruzar la calle, sentí una mirada fija hacia mí. Giré la cabeza, y ahí estaba él. No se veía igual que en mis sueños, pero estoy segura que era él. Me estaba mirando como si me conociera, y estoy segura de que me reconoció. Para mi desgracia, yo también lo reconocí.

"_¿Que debía hacer?"_, me pregunté en ese momento, mientras sentía que mis fuerzas me abandonaban. Jamás pensé que esto volvería a sucederme, al menos no en esta vida. Porqué no quería que sucediera, no otra vez. Porque es una tortura infinita saber que, por mucho que lo deseara, no puedo correr junto a él. Porque… aunque le quiera y le extrañe, aunque mi infinita esencia lo perciba y lo desee, él debe estar lejos de mi vida. Mi presencia en esta vida suya, solo lo haría sufrir una vez más.

La respuesta llegó por sí sola. Era lo más sano y prudente que podía hacer; y aún ahora creo que tomé la decisión más adecuada. No quería causar dolor a las personas que me quieren, ni tampoco a él. Nosotros dos tenemos un ciclo infinito de encuentros y desencuentros, y así vamos a seguir, porque ese es nuestro destino.

Pero aún tengo esperanzas. Porque tal vez, si la muerte no es el fin, aún podamos volver a encontrarnos…

.

.

.

.

Anoche volví a soñar con él. Este fue mi último sueño con él, lo sé. Porque así lo deseé, Pedí verlo una última vez antes de abandonarlo para siempre, en esta vida.

En mi sueño lo vi frente a mí, tan perfecto, parado en medio de aquella misma habitación blanca forrada de nubes, la misma en la que siempre nos encontrábamos. En mi sueño, me acerqué a él, y le dije: "Por favor cuando renazca espérame, esta vez yo voy por ti, esta vez yo te buscaré a ti y volaremos juntos"

Yo sé que él me escuchó, y esas palabras las va a guardar en su corazón.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Comentario de MusaCaliope:** Bueno, aquí les traigo la segunda parte del fic. Me gustó mucho que no terminara excesivamente romántico, como forzado a un final feliz. Sin embargo, deja entrever que ese final no es un final definitivo (al menos para la pareja). Esta vez le metí un poco más de mano al capítulo y, como me dijo _Paufi2511_, a la hora de ordenar los tiempos le resté lo poético. Sin más, espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos.


End file.
